Irónico
by Vampisandi
Summary: Mierda, pensó Draco, La he cagado, se levantó lentamente y observó al cuerpo desnudo que tenía la lado, La hemos cagado, ¿Por qué justamente Potter? Oneshot, lemon, SLASH


**Hola! Se que debería actualizar el sig. capi de ¿UM3? Y de verdad ya lo estoy escribiendo pero va a salir más largo de lo q pensé :P y mientras tanto saco este One-shot q se me ocurrió ayer en la noche (cuando afloran las ideas) y no podía dejar de hacerlo, la pareja es Draco/Harry por lo tanto slash, así q por favor no quiero reclamaciones luego. El estilo no es el que utilizo en la mayoría de mis ff's, ó eso creo yo, bueno espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: **AHHHH me voy a volver lok si tengo q ponerlo de nuevo, si fueran míos no estaría publicando en Internet!

**Advertencias: **SLASH, shonen-ai, relación chico-chico jeje por si las dudas y ahh y también hay lenguaje un poco fuerte ¬¬', es después de HBP, creo q pondré Lemmon

'…' pensamientos de los protagonistas

Irónico

Abrió los ojos, sus iris grises se fijaron en la habitación, la luz ya entraba por las cortinas pero aún parecía temprano, de pronto le llegaron imágenes de la noche anterior 'Mierda' pensó 'La he cagado' se levantó lentamente y observó al cuerpo desnudo que tenía la lado 'La hemos cagado' , movió la cabeza negativamente haciendo que su cabello rubio se despeinara aún más 'pero cómo he podido ser tan imbécil', el otro chico empezó a despertarse, porque era otro chicO y no chicA y era justamente el por qué de los pensamientos del rubio, aparte de que también era su mayor rival del mundo, pero ahora el asunto era que se había acostado con un chico 'y justamente ayer en la mañana juraba que era completamente heterosexual' suspiró, pero es que toda la culpa era del moreno '¬¬'' , los ojos verdes de su mmm como decirle ahora ¿amante tal vez? se habían abierto y miraban atentamente la cara del rubio, 'me lleva' la respiración del rubio se detuvo unos segundos y miles de cosas inundaron su cabeza, por qué ya se sabía lo que venía, era la hora de "hablar", de la preguntas después del sexo, de las aclaraciones, el rubio habría querido salir de ahí y decir que todo había sido un error…culpa de las hormonas… tanto tiempo solo… pero para sus sorpresa, el ojiverde se acercó a él y lo besó, inmediatamente buscó su lengua e hicieron contacto, duraron varios segundos y se separaron

– Tengo hambre- dijo el moreno, el rubio abrió la boca de la impresión, después de todo lo que había pasado lo único que se le ocurría decir era "Tengo hambre" ahora si, el rubio estaba bastante confundido- iré a preparar algo de comer

Se levantó como dios lo trajo al mundo y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a un ojigris totalmente desconcertado, 'lo he confirmado, está completamente idiota' y volvió a recostarse en la almohada pensando en cómo se había metido en esa absurda situación, absurda hasta los dientes

_Flashback_

Londres, Londres muggle, no se le había ocurrido otro lugar, los mortífagos lo estarían buscando y como era un Malfoy, seguro que lo creían tan idiota como para ir a esconderse a un lugar de magos, pero no les daría el gusto, había estado cambiando de residencia con frecuencia, medida de seguridad, ese lugar no le desagradaba tanto como los otros, había agua caliente y comida cerca, pero tampoco se quedaría mucho ahí, la próxima vez sería en las afueras de la ciudad, ya tenía localizada la casa, salió a comprar algo de comer, hacía un poco de frío pero no podía ponerse la capa, tenía que pasar desapercibido y eso era hacerse pasar por un muggle 'patético', afortunadamente su padre lo había entrenado para esa situación de crisis y sabía más de los muggles que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado 'Un Malfoy entre escoria' pensó al ver a los vendedores, no le quedaba de otra, supervivencia; entró a un café y ordenó, suspiró al ver la comida que le traían y la recibió sin decir siquiera un "gracias".

Harry estaba en Londres, buscando un apartamento, los Weasley le habían ofrecido vivir con ellos, y aunque a Harry le había agradado la idea decidió que era mejor buscarse un sitio para él…y para los anexados de Ron y Hermione, así que después de la boda de Fleur y Bill, empacaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al Valle de Godric- porqué tenía unos asuntos que atender ahí- el cumpleaños de Harry arribó trayendo su nueva mayoría de edad logrando deshacerse de los Dursley, así que se fueron a Londres y empezaron a buscar apartamento, pero Harry cansado de las peleas constantes de sus amigos logró zafarse de ellos por unas horas y buscar por su cuenta, sin mucho éxito, bueno tal vez sí. Ya era la hora de la cena así que se metió al primer local que vio y pidió la carta.

Draco casi soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta de lo irónico que era aquello, Potter lo miraba con total escepticismo "Malfoy…" lo oyó susurrar, y luego con cara de tarado se había dirigido hacia su mesa, aún con la boca abierta se sentó frente a él

– Cierra la boca Potter, pareces más estúpido de lo normal- dijo comiendo un bocado de pollo, Harry se recuperó de la impresión al oír el comentario de Malfoy

– ¿Pero que rayos…?- empezó Harry pero se calló al instante al razonar las cosas y formuló una nueva pregunta- Malfoy ¿estás comiendo, valga la redundancia "comida muggle"?

– No, estoy aquí por qué me parece muy divertido estar entre muggles- dijo Draco con sarcasmo- ¿tú que crees idiota?

Harry lo miró sorprendido, pensaba que después de lo que había pasado al final del curso, Malfoy estaría en condiciones precarias, pero parecía llevársela muy bien

– Estoy en condiciones precarias Potter- confirmo Draco ante un ofendido Harry 'sólo ve este lugar' pensó con cara de asco

– No leas mi mente- exclamó Harry

– Entonces bloquéala¿o ni siquiera eso sabes hacer?- dijo Draco sonriendo perversamente, Harry enrojeció de furia

– Sigues siendo el mismo cara-rajada de siempre- dijo Draco y el enojo de Harry se vio disuelto por las siguientes palabras del rubio

– Y dime ¿qué se siente haberme ganado al final?

Harry no necesitó leer la mente para entender lo que esa pregunta significaba, Malfoy estaba vencido, huyendo de los mortífagos y de la Orden simultáneamente, su padre estaba en la cárcel, el honor Malfoy por los suelos, totalmente humillado al ser visto por su rival comiendo en un restaurante muggle, Harry realmente no sabía como sentirse al respecto de su nueva victoria, por un lado su diablito Slytherin le decía que debía reírse y burlarse de Malfoy por todos los años que llevaba haciéndole la vida imposible, pero por el otro lado su angelito Gryffindor le decía que como buen león tenía que ser noble y valiente (¬¬') y por supuesto apiadarse de los demás, así que gracias a su gran corazón y a que siempre terminaba ganando el angelito, no le quedaba más remedio que ayudar a la vil serpiente rastrera que tenía en frente.

Las semanas siguientes, después de haber encontrado un buen apartamento para el trío dorado (claro con mucha protección por parte del ministerio), Harry ayudaba a Draco a establecerse en distintos lugares, y como a Harry luego le sale el lado perverso a veces le conseguía lugares que seguro el rubio odiaba (barrios de mala muerte, cuartos cerca del aeropuerto, debajo del puente…) consiguiendo sacar al rubio de sus casillas en muchas ocasiones.

'Pero quien rayos se cree que es' pensó el rubio cuando Potter se había ido riendo al ver su cara cuando echó un vistazo al cuarto 'oh claro, San Potter, el me-meto-en-lo-que-no-me-importa-Potter' dio unos cuantos pasos resignado se sentó en la cama 'no pienso pasar más de una noche en este cuarto de mierda' se puso de nuevo de pie para volver a inspeccionar el lugar 'que asco, cucarachas' pensó cuando vio el cuarto de baño

– Ni siquiera una noche- diciendo esto salió de ahí, en la esquina siguiente alcanzó a Potter y frunció el entrecejo al notar que no iba a su "lindo y súper acogedor apartamento que la sangresucia Granger había decorado" (sarcasmo)

– Huyendo de casa eh, Potter- siseó el rubio, Harry se dio vuelta fastidiado 'Mierda'

– ¿No te gustó el lugar Malfoy?- dijo Harry burlón

– Pero si es encantador, sobretodo por las cucarachas- Harry rodó los ojos

– Mira que eres quisquilloso

– Soy un Malfoy, y ya que te has tomado la tarea de encontrarme lugares para residir, lo solucionas- dijo el rubio con suficiencia, Harry no estaba de humor para una pelea en esos momentos

– Esta bien, sígueme- Draco alzó una ceja, algo le estaba pasando al niñito dorado, pero decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto y lo siguió, para Draco habría sido muy fácil limpiar el lugar con magia, pero si hacía eso se perdía la oportunidad de fastidiar al moreno, así que decidió por supuesto fastidiar al moreno, cosa de la que a la mañana siguiente se iba a arrepentir.

Llegaron a un barrio apartado, barrio que a Draco se le hizo familiar, y al pasar por un edificio el rubio lo confirmó, semanas antes se había topado en ese barrio con Potter y se le hacía irónico que justamente estuvieran ahí, Harry dio vuelta en una esquina y entró en un edificio seguido de Draco, subieron hasta el último piso con bastantes quejas por parte de Draco y entraron a un pequeño apartamento

– Pero que escondidito te lo tenías Potter- siseó Draco, Harry gruñó, el apartamento lo había encontrado justo el día en que encontró a Malfoy, de hecho por eso estaba por el vecindario, pero era para una sola persona y eso no se ajustaba a lo que buscaba en ese momento, pero decidió volver al lugar más tarde- supongo que el ministerio no sabe de él, no hay protección mágica por ningún lado

Harry volvió a gruñir ante la perspicacia del rubio, se sentó en el pequeño sofá ignorándolo descaradamente. Draco no pudo dejar de notar la actitud del moreno, empujado por la curiosidad decidió sonsacarle la razón, no necesito el mayor esfuerzo que acercarse a la pequeña mesa y leer el periódico, era El Profeta, otro ataque, bastantes muertos, Draco frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, así que era eso, al mirar las fotografías no pudo evitar sentir toda esa culpabilidad desbordante, culpabilidad que le hizo por un día ser un ser humano perfectamente normal y sentarse al lado de Potter

– Mira, no fue tu culpa, no puedes estar en todos lados salvando gente, simplemente es humanamente imposible

Harry alzó las cejas ante el intento de consolación del rubio e ideas locas llegaron a su mente, tal vez era un extraterrestre, ó se había vuelto completamente loco, ó estaba poseído ó…

– Por dios, deja de pensar en esas tonterías- dijo Draco- sólo digo que no puedes sentirte culpable por todo, la evidencia estaba ahí desde hace mucho y la gente sólo decidió ignorarla, ignorarte… eso hace el miedo

Harry sonrió, había pensado eso muchas veces antes, pero había sonreído por qué de todas las personas a única que se había dado cuenta era exactamente el rubio, irónico… Draco se había quedado sin habla, algo extraño estaba pasando 'esa sonrisa' sacudió la cabeza, tal vez había sido mala idea, iba a pararse e irse pero la tristeza que emanaba del moreno era demasiada que en un momento se vio reflejado en ella

– No fue tu culpa haber nacido "Potter"- dijo Draco de nuevo esa maldita culpabilidad- ni la mía haber nacido "Malfoy"

Ahora Harry miraba directamente los ojos del rubio

– Sueño- dijo de pronto Harry- sus muertes…

El rubio respiró hondo, eso si no se lo esperaba, tal vez unas cuantas frases de que se sentía solo, de que era mucha presión ser el "héroe", pero eso no se lo esperaba, y de nuevo ese pinchazo de dolor al recordar la noche en la torre de astronomía fue lo que le hizo tomar la mano del Gryffindor en señal de apoyo, 'ojalá no hubiera hecho eso' pensó a la mañana siguiente. Harry sintió el contacto de su mano y se sintió extraño, extrañamente bien, 'diablos ahí esta esa sensación de nuevo' pensó el rubio, Harry apretó su mano, entrelazando los dedos con los del rubio, quien se sonrojo escandalosamente 'mal, mal, mal, esto va de mal en peor' agachó la mirada tratando de ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas.

– Como si la culpa te invadiera, sin dejarte dormir-completó el rubio, Harry asintió lentamente sin soltar la mano de Draco

– Como si no hubiera salida, como si sólo quedara huir- dijo Harry apretando aún más la mano del rubio, irónico que el único que pudiera brindarle apoyo en ese momento fuera él.

Draco volvió a levantar la mirada, Harry aún seguía viéndolo fijamente sintió la presión de su mano contra la suya, soledad, ambos parecían estar solos, al recordar que sólo en otra ocasión había visto a Malfoy tan humano, llorando en los baños, Harry soltó una débil sonrisa ahí está de nuevo, 'esa maldita sonrisa' Draco trató de reprimir de nuevo esa sensación, pero ya estaba llegando al límite

– Irónico ¿no, supongo que no somos tan diferentes- dijo Harry de acuerdo, 'eso es todo, ya no lo soporto' y el límite de su paciencia explotó, se acercó al moreno y le plantó un beso, se esperaba de todo, golpes, insultos, reclamaciones, miradas de muerte, alguna que otra maldición, pero lo que sucedió después fue muy diferente, el chico le correspondió el beso profundizándolo aún más 'eso no está bien' pero no podía parar.

Harry sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, y alarmado, bastante alarmado descubrió que la sensación era agradable, justo como esos dedos entrelazados, se aventuró ¿seguiría siendo agradable? abrió un poco la boca para dejar pasar la lengua de Draco y al sentirla, descubrió desgraciadamente que sí, definitivamente era agradable 'maldición' pensó Harry por qué la situación de ser agradable empezaba a ser excitante y posó una mano sobre la cadera del rubio…

_End Flashback_

Harry regresó con una bandeja flotante llena de comida y seguía estando como dios lo trajo al mundo '¿no tiene un poco de pudor?' se sentó de nuevo en la cama ante la mirada atónita de Draco quien aún no se creía lo que estaba pasando, el moreno empezó a comer y al ver que el rubio seguía recostado volteó a verlo clavó una salchicha en su tenedor y extendió su mano a la boca del chico 'no pensará que voy a…' pero la mirada del moreno confirmó que lo contrario, el rubor se le subió a sus mejillas, abrió la boca y se comió el embutido, Harry sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en cu comida, Draco suspiró 'si dejara de sonreir…' se sentó y empezó a comer el desayuno, que tampoco había sido nada parecido a lo que Draco había imaginado, el moreno comía como si nada estuviera fuera de lo normal, como si no estuvieran desnudos, como si no fueran Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, cosa que había hecho pensar a Draco que si el extraterrestre era el moreno. Terminaron de comer y Harry envió la bandeja flotando a la cocina

– Aún tengo hambre- dijo Harry con la mayor inocencia que nadie lo hubiera puesto en duda, excepto claro Draco Malfoy, pues el moreno había comido como vil troglodita, así que de inmediato supo que había planes conspiradores detrás de esa frase y segundos después comprobó que no se equivocaba, Harry besaba el cuello del rubio con avidez, en cualquier otra ocasión, Draco hubiera golpeado al tipo que su hubiera atrevido a hacer eso, le hubiera lanzado un cruciatas sin pensar, pero esa no era cualquier otra ocasión 'me lleva la ©$#&!' Y no puedo hacer otra cosa que seguirle el juego al moreno.

Acarició sus pectorales y volvió a sentir esa sensación de la noche anterior, Harry ahora besaba las tetillas del rubio, mientras éste pasaba su lengua por el cuello del moreno, ambos empezaban a jadear, las manos del moreno bajaron hasta el miembro de Draco que ya estaba un poco despierto, lo acarició delicadamente sacando un gemido del rubio, Draco mordió la piel de Harry dejando una marca sintiendo las manos del chico en un punto bastante especial, sabiendo que la mente del moreno era todo menos pura y limpia (lo había confirmado la noche anterior) se esperaba lo que venía a continuación, y acertó Harry empezó a acariciar con su lengua su erección, y por más que trataba de reprimir los gemidos la debilidad le ganaba, Harry sintió como Draco se arqueaba para buscar más contacto llevó sus manos a las nalgas del rubio apretándolo más contra él, los dedos de Draco se entrelazaban en el cabello del moreno, minutos después el rubio se derramó en la boca de Harry 'estrategia sucia' por qué el objetivo era que Draco no dominara, no esta vez, Harry acarició el orificio de Draco con la lengua para lubricar e introdujo un dedo seguido de otros dos, el rubio soltó un gruñido de exasperación, Harry se acomodó y penetró al chico, el rubio soltó un gemido, sí, esa misma sensación de la noche anterior sólo que ahora sentía lo que Draco había sentido, cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la estrechez empezó las embestidas haciéndolos llegar al clímax, cayeron exhaustos en la cama respirando agitadamente, Draco miró a Harry a los ojos, aún sin entender algo de aquella situación, y por fin vio que el moreno se dispuso a explicar sus razones

– Todos pensaban que me conocían, todos siempre esperaban algo de mí, pero parecía que cada vez que necesitaba a alguien sólo estaban Ron, Hermione y… tú, por alguna extraña razón siempre estabas ahí, molestando, sabiendo exactamente que era lo que me hería, algo sorprendente por qué tú de entre todos me conocías sabiendo que era exactamente lo que me hería, a mi y a mis amigos, y estuviste en cada situación que definió mi vida, ese día en el bosque oscuro, estabas involucrado indirectamente con la cámara , sabías más de Sirius que yo, empezaste una campaña en mi contra en el torneo, descubriste el ED, y … 'casi mato a Dumbledore' siempre has estado ahí de una u otra forma y anoche me di cuenta que era demasiado irónico- Draco suspiró, reprochándose, si tan sólo no hubiera puesto tanto empeño en su venganza- y al final Ginny tuvo razón

Draco lo miró extrañado ¿Weasley?

– Un día me dijo que tu y yo pensábamos tanto en como destruir al otro que al final terminaríamos juntos, yo no le creí entonces… pensé que era a la única que podía amar- Harry se le quedó viendo con una expresión extraña '¿amar?' pensó Draco, no se había planteado esa posibilidad y sin embargo… 'después de todo lo que se supone debe ser un Malfoy con él se tira por la borda'

**Fin**

**N/A:** Listoooo jeje quedó más largo de lo que pensé, el título original iba a ser suposiciones por la última frase pero me parece que le queda más este título, decidí no poner a mi Draquito lindo y tierno como siempre lo pinto :P aquí pongo su arrogancia y despotismo como todo un Malfoy aun cuando se encuentra en situaciones "precarias" y en vez de poner a un Harry indeciso pongo a un Harry que cuando sabe lo que quiere lo consigue, también pongo la problemática que representa para Draco el acostarse con un chico pues eso en un Malfoy no está bien visto, pero al final Draco se rinde ante la situación. Al principio iba a ser mala y no les iba a poner el lemmon completo pero me arrepentí y lo terminé poniendo, no es un lemmon muy bueno pero esq no me apetecía alargarlo más. Tampoco quise ponerlos demasiado cursis, tal vez me salió un poco cursi al final. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews plis!


End file.
